


How to submit a video propsal

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cockwarming, Collars, Hemipenis, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Rope Bondage, Smut, Top Deceit, Waxplay, Well almost everyone, but Deceit is actually to sappy for that, degredation, enjoy, floggers, implied/referanced previous sexual relations between, they all just be fucking, they are horny horny boys, this scene starts real disintrested/objectifying almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Deceit finally gets that second cockwarmer and then spoils both his boys





	How to submit a video propsal

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a Roceit cockwarming fic, then some how Thomas became the star of this soft and sappy scene, such is life.

Deceit sat at Roman’s desk, carefully looking over the creative explosion. Disconnected ideas covered every page, each margin filled in with snippets of lyrics, doodles or glittery stickers. He heaved a sigh of exaggerated disappointment as he read over yet another impossible video idea. There was a pathetic whimper in response to his sigh and Deceit gave an unaffected glance to the boy currently warming his cock under the desk. 

“I just don’t know that I can make any of this presentable for Logan, it’s such a mess. You just can’t keep one cohesive thought in that slutty little head of yours can you?” Another whimper answered him. Deceit fought to keep the smirk off his face as an idea of his own hit him. He let out another sigh.

“Perhaps I’d be able to do better work if you didn’t neglect me so.” He lamented, stroking the cock that wasn’t resting in Romans mouth. Another desperate whimper as Roman reached up with his own hand to tend to Deciets other cock.

“Really Roman, you think I want your hand?” He watched in bored amusement as Roman tried, and not for the first time failed, to get both cocks in his mouth. “Tsk, maybe you need to find someone to help you, or you can hand your ideas in to Logan like this, I’m sure he won’t reject them on sight.” 

Roman pulled off his cock with a surprised look. “Aw, I know the others aren’t nearly as needy and desperate as you are my little cumslut, but I am sure you can find a slut to help you.” 

Roman crawled out from the desk and stood slowly, a little stiff. He reached for his pants, but paused when Deceit tutted at him. Roman looked beautiful, legs encased in white thigh highs, white lace panties trapping his hard cock, a thick leather color encircling his neck in the deep red that he always associated with Roman, a blush had dusted his cheeks and his hair was disheveled from where Deceit had been unable to resist running his finger through it. 

He let Roman squirm under his gaze for a moment as he continued to leisurely stroke his cocks. “ I think you should go out just like that, my beautiful little cockslut.” Roman’s head ducked as a darker blush climbed his cheek. “Come here,”

As soon as he was in reach Deceit yanked him down in to a kiss, pulling away and whispering in his ear, “What’s your color baby?” 

Roman pulled away from him, his docile expression replaced with a mischievous smirk.  
“So Green sir,” he purred, placing one more kiss on Deciets cheek before flouncing out of the room. 

He chuckled at Roman’s antics, turning back to the desk. He began typing Roman’s notes into an organized document for him, knowing he had at least a few minutes before Roman returned. It didn’t actually take him that long to transform the glittery scrawl into a format Logan would be able to read. Roman was full of brilliant ideas, but organization was never his strong suit. Deceit wondered who would return with Roman. Patton often joined their play, Logan occasionally. Virgil still distrusted him far to much to even invite. 

His train of thought was interrupted by the door opening. Roman slipped into the room, his fingers laced with Thomas’ , who was already blushing furiously. He cocked his head, somewhat surprised and stomach doing a flip, he’d wanted this for so long. While some of the others had come around to Deciets presence, Thomas was often still skittish around him, Virgil’s influence he suspected. 

“What a pretty pet you’ve found for me,” He crooned, beckoning the pair closer. Roman skipped forward, pulling Thomas along behind him. Deceit stood to kiss his boy , pulling back with a grin. “Good boy, kneel for me.” 

Roman instantly sank to his knees, his hand slipping from Thomas’. His attention turned to Thomas, who looked nervous, but whose pupils were also blown with arousal. He stood in front of him, not touching yet. 

“Did Roman tell you what we are doing ?” A nod answered him.

“And did he teach you your colors?” another nod. 

“Good. Tell me what they are.” Thomas took a shuddering breath before answering. 

“Green is good to go, yellow for slow down and pause, and red stops everything.”

“Good, and do you trust me to listen to your safe words and to not hurt you?” Deceit tried not to let any of his own nervousness leak into his voice. This was the moment of truth, Thomas’ quasi acceptance of him was new and shaky, and he appreciated that he could see that Thomas was genuinely thinking the question over. 

Thomas finally looked up at him with a small smile and nodded, and the butterflies that had been in his stomach truly fluttered now.

“I need to hear you say it Thomas.” 

“I trust you Deceit,” He knew there was a slight undercurrent of doubt and untruth to it, but that didn’t stop the statement from going straight to his cocks. He growled and pulled Thomas in for a kiss, any lingering doubt of his own erased by Thomas erection pressing against his hip. 

“Good boy,” he purred stroking Thomas’ cheek, “Kneel next to Roman there.” Deceit sat back down in the desk chair, watching Thomas sink to his knees.” 

“What do you think Thomas, should we outfit you like my little Roman here?” Thomas’ eyes dragged over Roman, taking in the lace and the leather. He swallowed thickly before turning back. 

“You don’t have to my boy, I’m mainly interested in your mouth today. I won’t be disappointed if you say no.” 

“No, I uhm, I want to.” 

Deceit grinned at him, “What do you think Roman? Show me what colors you want to see Thomas in.” Roman smiled and closed his eyes in concentration. Thomas’ clothes shimmered out of existence, replaced by an inverse of Roman’s outfit. Deep red thigh highs, and matching red panties, a white collar with gold embellishments adorned his neck, and there was something about the innocence of the color, resting there against the skin. 

Deceit hooked a finger under the leather, dragging him in for another long kiss, only breaking when he heard a jealous whimper from Roman. “You did an excellent job dressing him, he looks almost as slutty as you.” He praised pulling the royal in for his own kiss. He gazed at his boys, matching in colors, both kneeling so obediently. 

“I think you had both get under that desk there, the sooner I get this work done, the sooner we can play.” Roman quickly crawled under the desk, Thomas following with a self-conscious blush. 

Soon he was settled back at the desk, quickly typing out a conclusion that highlighted the pros of Roman’s video proposal. He was glad he had gotten so much work done while Roman was gone, because focusing while both of his cocks were being warmed was near impossible. He couldn’t resist staring foundly at the two of them there, cheeks pressed together, eyes closed in contentment. 

It was especially hard once Thomas began suckling at him, little licks, and sucks and bobs. “Thomas,” he said in a voice that was gently warning, “If you distract me like that I won’t be able to finish my work. Logan won’t accept Roman’s proposal and you’ll have no video. Unless that’s what you want?”

Thomas whined in protest, and Deceit patted his head reassuringly. “ Be a good boy and I’ll let you make me cum as soon as I’ve finished the work.” 

He felt Thomas relax, just letting Deceit rest in his mouth. He couldn’t help a smile of fondness when he noticed that Roman had once again laced his fingers with Thomas’s. His boys were so cute. His original plan had been to make them wait as long as they possibly could, until their jaws ached and drool ran down their chins. But Deceit did not think he himself had the patience for that. Not seeing how cute and sweet and tempting they were. 

He quickly finished typing, adding Roman’s sparkly red digital signature and sending it to Logan. He felt both boys squirm in excitement as they heard the laptop close. 

“Alright you sluts, you may thank me now.” He leaned back in the chair as they began to suck on him in ernest. He groaned at the overwhelming duel sensations, hands fisting in their hair, something he knew Roman loved, but Thomas’s loud moan caught him off guard. He twisted his fingers a little harder and watched as Thomas’s hips bucked against the air. 

“Do you like that precious?” Thomas moaned around him again. Deceit could feel the heat boiling low in his stomach, and never one to withhold a treat, he let go coming down the throats of his pets. They pulled off him after swallowing every drop, with twin dazed expressions, looking wrecked. 

“Good boys, why don’t you go stretch out on the bed.” Roman took the lead, literally stretching the stiffness from his muscles, Thomas looking to Roman for direction and following along. Too fucking cute. 

Deceit tucked himself in, then crossed over to the wardrobe where the toys were kept, considering his options. He was thinking an easy scene today, he knew Thomas wasn’t new to this and could take alot, but this was the first time Thomas had played with Deceit, and he had given him such a precious gift that Deceit just wanted to spoil him. 

“Roman?” He called over his shoulder. 

“Yes sir?” he answered, voice slightly creaky from disuse and the rough treatment it just been given. 

“I think Thomas deserves a thank you for helping you get your work done. You have permission to kiss, and to grind over your panties.” 

“Thank you sir, “ Roman said brightly, by time Deceit had turned around Roman had already straddled Thomas on the bed. They were kissing softly, in a way that suggested a history of such activity between them, and of a depth of feeling he knew Thomas did not share for him. He tried not to let that feeling sink too deeply as he turned back to the wardrobe. He selected a few lengths of soft white rope, a soft flogger, and two jeweled butt plugs. He was just about to close the door when something caught his eye, a wax play candle in a shimmery gold color. He shivered as he remembered how good the wax had felt against his own skin, it was the perfect way to spoil his boys. 

He moved to lay the items on the bedside table, cocks twitching in renewed interest as he watched his boys now desperately rutting in the bed, panting and moaning against each others mouths. He stripped his shirt off and climbed onto the bed, draping his chest over Roman’s back, fitting their hips together, slowing and controlling the rhythm of Roman against Thomas. Roman whined, pressing against Deceit’s skin. Thomas wined also, bucking his hips against the drastically slowed pace. 

“Look how pretty he is Roman, panting and needy in your bed.” Deceit growled against his neck, decorating it with kisses and nips. “But I imagine you’ve had him here like this before huh Roman? I imagine you’ve topped him so masterfully, in complete control of his pleasure and pain. How many times have you completely taken him apart.” 

Both his boys where moaning, near whimpering, at the sensations, or the memory he wasn’t sure. “But now that's mine too, yet another thing I’ve taken from you.” Roman whimpered as Deceit’s hand came around his throat and hauled him into a sitting position, still slowly rutting his hips against Thomas’s, both their precum minglinging and staining the lace. 

“Well not really taken, huh? Your such a little cumsult you’ve given it to me, haven’t you? You’d give me anything for my cock wouldn’t you?” Roman nodded as best he could with Deceits hand still around his throat. 

“Such a good, desperate, needy little cockslut.” He tossed him back onto Thomas, who immediately began covering Roman’s face in what were, no doubt, supposed to be reassuring kisses. 

“Alright Roman, you’re first. On your knees with your chest on the bed.” Roman scrambled into position, Thomas moving uncertainly to the corner of the bed. 

“I'm gonna warm your bum pet, get you nice and rosy for me. And for every swat I want you to name something you’ve given me, got it?”

“Yes sir,” Roman sound breathy.

“What’s your color precious? “ 

“Green Sir,” 

“Good boy, to make it even easier I think I’ll have Thomas finger you, what do you think about that?” Roman moaned in approval. He nodded to Thomas who reached for the lube he knew would be in the bedside drawer. 

“Treat him good but stay out of my way,” He warned Thomas, running the flogger through his hand a few times. Thomas knelt next to Roman, peeling the white panties down and reaching carefully with slicked fingers. Deceit drank in Roman’s sounds as the first finger breached him, that and Thomas’ proud smirk. 

He waited until pleasure had melted Roman into the bed before he landed the first strike. Softer than was usual, but still enough to get Roman to tense and hiss.  
“I’ve given you Thomas, Sir” Roman huffed, pressing back against Thomas’ fingers. Deceit hummed in approval , aiming another light swat against the other cheek. 

“Ah, I’ve given you my control, Sir”

“Control of what pet? “ *Swat* 

“Mmf control of my body sir,”

“Good what else?” *swat*

“Control of my pain sir,”

*swat*

“Control of my pleasure, sir”

*swat *

“Control of my voice sir,”

*swat*

“Control of my orgasms sir!”

Roman was panting, moaning and rocking his hips and Thomas was three fingers deep and hitting his prostate. 

“Good, one more baby boy,” *Swat* “What have you given me.” 

“Ah, my trust sir, I’ve given you my trust.” Deceit dropped the flogger, movinging in to to caress and kiss the stinging pink skin, slathering him in praise and love. He gently grasped Thomas’s wrist, slowly pulling his fingers from Roman. He softly shushed Roman as he whined at the loss.

“I promise my pet, you will come tonight, just not yet.” Sliding the plug home on the final word. Roman moaned as the plug sat heavy in his ass, keeping him full and stretched. 

“Roll over baby, get settled on those pillows there.” Roman moved slowly, sighing as he relaxed, lounging. 

“Alright baby boy, your turn.” Deceit had Thomas kneel in the center of the bed, between Roman’s legs, then gently pushed him down until his cheek rested on Roaman’s chest. Instantly Roman’s hands came up to brush through his hair and smooth over Thomas’s back.  
The first strike was soft, nearly teasing, but Thomas still flinched away in surprise, body tense despite Roman’s soothing ministrations. Deceit watch carefully as Thomas took a deep breath before settling back into the position he’d been placed in. Deceit kept the swats light but swift, building up an intensity, cooing praise at Thomas the entire time. He stopped once Thomas’ ass was a lovely pink shade pressing kisses to each cheek, he did smirk thinking one day he’d spank Thomas until his as was a red as that panties that were doing their best to cover his ass. 

“How are you feeling Thomas?” Deceit crooned into his ear, smiling at the glassy look in the boys eyes. 

Thomas nodded and whimpered, which while not an answer was adorable. “ Give me words pet,” he chuckled, reaching for the lube. 

“Mmf good Sir,”

“And are you ready for more?” 

“Yes Sir,” 

“Good boy,” Deceit growled swirling his finger around Thomas hole, “ Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to get you nice and stretched and plugged. Then I'm going to tie you up so pretty to this bed. Then,” he spoke low in Thomas ear as he let the first finger slip in , “I'm going to decorate you in wax, I know how much you love that.”

Thomas’s moan was answer enough, “and I think, since you’ve been such good boys, Imma let Roman fuck you while I do that.”

“Colors?” He asked, chuckling at the chorus of “greens” he got as he slipped the plug into Thomas’ ass. “I’m glad you like my plan.” 

“Let's get you out of these clothes, don’t want any wax getting in them. Roman, why don’t you set us up with some mood lighting?” 

Roman gently slipped out from under Thomas, helping him to lie on his back. Roman busied himself replacing the light with candles and strands of fairy lights woven with flowers, and really what did he expect? Roman Sanders not going overboard when given a chance to decorate? Not a chance. 

Meanwhile Deceit began slowly rolling Thomas’s stockings down, letting his fingers trail over the warm skin. Then the panties, gently making sure the lace didn’t drag against the sore skin too much. He lets his hands explore as he began to tie, to massage and knead between each wrap. He marveled at the boy below him, now completely pliant, eyes closed in contentment and bathed in golden light. There was a time when he thought he’d never ever get this. 

This was just the beginning, he knew in a lot of ways Thomas didn’t trust him; but here, for this, he did. And that taste of trust was intoxicating. 

Unable to help himself he leaned down, pressing the softest kiss against Thomas’s lips. His stomach did a little flip flop , when as he pulled back, Thomas chased the kiss. He heard a soft gasp as Roman stepped up behind him. 

“He looks beautiful sir,” He did indeed, Arms pulled taunt above his head, tied to the head board and lashed together with intricate knot work. Wraps under his knees hauling them up and out to the side, perfectly displaying the ruby sparkling between his cheeks. 

Rather than agree Deceit turned a smik on him, “Oh my poor little slut, I bet you simply can’t wait to get inside him can you? Look at him, wide open and waiting for you. Practically begging for you isn’t he.” Thomas whined nt what could only be half protest half agreement. Deceit could have sworn he sounded exactly like Roman did when whiny, though maybe it made a certain kind of sense. 

He reached down to play with Roman’s butt plug, “I want you to kneel and edge for me, it’s my turn to do some decorating first.” Roman sunk to his knees instantly obeying. Thomas stretched experimentally against the rope, chest rising with excited breaths as Deceit spread warming oil over his skin, taking a few moments to stroke teasingly over Thomas’s cock. 

Once he was satisfied he turned to light the shimmering candle, all three sets of eyes fixed on the flame as they watched the wax melt. The first few droplets caused Thomas to groan low in his throat, tilting his head back against the pillows and tensing for a moment before relaxing. That was the pattern for the next few moments. Tense. Relax. Tense. Relax more. Tense. Relax further. The only sound in the room was Thomas’s moans and gasps and sighs as wax swirled over his chest and down the insides of his thighs. 

“Alright Roman,” Deceit whispered so as not to break the spell that had settled over them. Roman moved carefully, quietly on to the bed. Gently pulling and pushing on Thomas’s plug before finally pulling it out. Thomas’s eyes flew open when Roman entered him, back arching and arms pulling on the ropes. Deceit watched as muscles bunched and chorded with each drop of wax, with each of Roman’s thrusts. It was only a matter a minutes before Thomas was babbling, begging for more and more. Just which of them he was begging Deceit was unsure. 

“Thomas,” Deceit growled at him, the boys eyes flashed up to him searching, “Don’t cum yet. You cannot cum until I say.” he turned his glare on Roman, “ If he cums before I say you are both getting punished, got it?” Roman bit his lip, nodding and slowing his pace considerably. The noise Thomas let out was very near a sob. 

“Good boys,” Deceit crooned. Deceit glanced at Roman’s hand, wrapped around Thomas’s leg, and moved his candle just enough to drip a single droplet onto the back of Roman’s hand. The boy yelped in surprise, looking up at Deceit. 

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, looking for permission to proceed. Roman nodded breathlessly. Deceit trailed the wax up his arm, across the back of his shoulders and down the other arm. Roman shuddered and moaned, his head lolling with closed eyes. 

‘Pleasepleaseplease,” Thomas begged, breathy barley words, “Please Roman,” Roman had stopped moving within him completely, focusing on the wax. Deceit tangled fingers into Romans hair and used into to pull his head back. Roman nearly shook as wax hit the base of his throat, pooled in his clavicle before rolling down his chest in golden streams that suited him so. 

“Roomaan,” Thomas pleaded, continuing to be ignored as Deceit kissed his gorgeous boy. “Please, oh please I’ll do anything Ro, ohpleaseohpleaseohplease.” With his eyes closed Deceit could have been convinced it was Patton in the bed begging so pretty. How many times had he made Patton make those breathy pleas - not as many times as Patton had made him beg but that was not the point. 

He gave Roman a fairly hard swat to the bum, “aren’t you supposed to be doing something?” he chided. Roman was dazed, going so far as to give himself a little shake of the head before focusing back on Thomas. He began to roll his hips again, making the gold on his chest and stomach glitter. 

God they were beautiful, both completely lost in lust. 

“I’m - I” Thomas stuttered between moans. 

“Don’t you do it, “ Deceit warned again, watching as Roman squoze the base of his dick, slowing down again for a moment. 

“Noo, please. Please sir, Roman, ah someone. “ 

“Ah what a little slut you are begging for just anyone?” Deceit teased. 

“No , sir Please. Please let me cum sir.” 

Deceit leant low, next to his ear. “You will hold back for me cockslut,” Thomas moaned and sobbed all at once, adopting a face of concentration, trying to find some self control. Identical to the face Logan made every time pleasure threatened to strip that precious self control. 

Deceit blew out the nub of the candle, knowing he had to move quickly if he wanted Thomas to last much longer. He stripped, lubing his cock with a few sure strokes before climbing behind Roman and easing the toy out of him. He easily took three fingers in the place of the large plug. Roman moaned, pressing back into his hand. 

“Needy pet?” 

“Yes sir,” 

“Want me to fuck you?” 

“Please sir,” 

“While you’re fucking Thomas?” 

“Unnf yes sir,” 

“Good slut,” Deceit murmured as he slid one of his cocks inside, hands holding Roman’s hips firmly, setting a rough pace. Roman cried out, letting the little control he’d been maintaining slip as Deceit drove him in to Thomas over and over. 

“Both” He moaned out. 

“I know we both feel so good don’t we slut?” Deceit said. 

 

“No. Yes but I mean,” Roman stuttered out. 

“What do you mean slut?” 

“I want both, ung, both your cocks in me.” 

“Are you sure baby?” Deceit said gently and all he got were desperate nods. Beneath them Thomas was nodding his approval of the idea, eyes blown wide and once again fighting to get his hands free. 

“Oh,” Deceit cooed as he slipped a finger in beside his cock, “Look how bad he wants us slut. He might be an even bigger slut than you.” 

Thomas turned cherry red and tried to hide his face under his arm, as much as he could the way he was tied, at the same time rocking his hips a mewling for more. It made Roman let out half a giggle.

“What is it pet?” Deceit asked curiously even as he managed to get a second finger in alongside, ripping a deep moan from Roman.

“Ah, he. He looks just like Virgil when he does that. That’s why Thomas is all our favorite, it’s like getting to fuck everyone at once. No offense Sir,” Roman said leaning back to rest his head on Deceit’s shoulder, bringing one hand up to his cheek. 

“None taken my pet, it is no surprise to me that a cockslut like you likes the idea of being fucked by everyone at once. What does he do like me?” Deceit asked, slightly regretting it when a look of utter mischievousness crossed Roman’s face. He leaned forward to kiss and lick at Thomas’s chest, then with one evil glance back at Deceit he bit down on his nipples. Thomas’s moans instantly changed into a long hiss. 

 

“You brat, I never sound like that.” He said giving Roman a playful swat. “Alright you ready for me?” 

“Mmm yes Sir,” 

Deceit groaned loudly when he was finally fully seated, dropping his forehead to rest against Roman’s shoulder and breath for a moment. 

“Goddammit somebody move,” Thomas growled, trying to fuck himself on Roman as much as the ropes allowed. 

“Behave,” Deceit warned, setting a slow pace. 

“Pleeeease,” Thomas begged. “Please more, ugh Deceit I need more.” 

Deceit shuddered hearing his name, and couldn’t help but oblige, driving Roman into him at a rougher pace. 

“Please please please, need to cum. Please sir.”

“Go ahead Thomas, you too Roman, you have permission to come whenever you are ready.” 

“Ah Thank you sir,” Roman whined, hips twitching between the two bodys. Meanwhile Thomas lost it, cum decorating his chest alongside the gold wax. 

Roman moved like he was going to pull out, “No , don’t.” Thomas stopped him. “Please Roman, want you to come inside me, keep using me.” 

“God Thomas,” Deceit groaned, hips ratcheting up to a bruising pace as Roman came, tightening around him. “Roman baby,” 

Roman collapsed against Thomas’s chest, relaxing as best he could for Deceit, exchanging lazy kisses with Thomas. 

“God you two are so good, such good little sluts for me aren’t you,” He moaned, moving both boys with every thrust. 

“Fuck” he hissed, pumping Roman’s ass full. 

He gently pulled out, laying next to the cuddling boys. “Okay boys, I think we’d better get you untied and cleaned up.” 

Roman moved slowly, with a groan of protest. Together they made quick work of Thomas’s ropes, Deceit being careful to rub the life back into each limb, pressing kisses into each rope mark. 

Roman whined and nestled into his side, “Don’t worry I’ll take care of you to sweetheart. You boys are a mess what do you say to a bath?” 

“Perfect, I’ve had one on standby since I changed the lights.” 

“Roman! You were supposed to be letting me take care of you.” 

“Yes come take care of me, in the bath.” Deceit chuckled, as Roman skipped to the bathroom. 

“How does he have so much energy?” Thomas whined, resting his head on Deceits lap. 

“I don’t know,” He chuckled, petting Thomas’s hair. “But we should follow him, get all that cum and wax off.” 

“I’m waiting!” They heard Roman call from the bathroom. 

“Come on,” Deceit said, holding a hand out and pretending he didn’t get butterflies when Thomas accepted it, letting himself be pulled off the bed. 

 

In the bathroom Roman was perched on the edge of an enormous golden tub, near overflowing with bubbles and steaming water. Deceit took the cloth Roman was using to scrub the wax off, turning him to gently scrub at his back. 

“I’m sorry Roman, I did not oil your skin.”  
“It’s okay, I do not mind” 

“I know that wasn’t exactly the scene you had in mind,”

“So you got a little soft and sappy, happens to all of us. I still loved every second of it” Roman assured him, turning to give him a little kiss.

They worked in comfortable silence, Thomas having come up behind Deceit to wrap his arms around his waist and lean his forehead against his back. Deceit thought they maybe in danger of Thomas falling asleep on his feet. He helped Roman step into the bath and settle in the water before turning his cloth on Thomas. The wax slid easily off his oiled skin and soon they were also sunk into the fragrant water. 

Deceit had to give it to Roman, the bath was perfect. Wide enough for him to have a boy snuggled on either side of him, the back the perfect height for resting ones head on, the warm water relaxing every sore muscle they might have had. 

Roman’s hands trailed through the bubbles, sculpting them into swirling patterns, meanwhile Thomas’s head dropped lower and lower on Deceits chest. 

“Hey!” roman said with a small splash in his direction, “no sleeping in the tub.” 

“Shut up Roman,” Thomas grumbled, nestling further into Deceit. At Roman’s audible pout he reached out blindly, still refusing to open his eyes, giving Roman’s head sleepy pats. 

Deceit couldn’t help but laugh, pulling his boys closer as Thomas smiled and Roman fought to keep his pout from turning into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! As always leave your thoughts and come say hi on tumblr; @inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
